La familia
by Vegetox
Summary: Serie de capitulos relacionados con problemas que les sucede a vegeta y a bulma, tambien relacionado con nuevos familiares y mas.
1. El nacimiento de un principito

**_ nacimiento de un principito._**

Todo era paz en C.C, hasta que un grito interrumpió el sueño de un gruñón príncipe, Vegeta se despertó bruscamente al oír que su mujer gritaba desesperada.

-Que te dio mujer, gruño el molesto príncipe.

-¡ahí viene!, grito bruscamente, mientras sostenía su vientre con sus dos manos.

Vegeta no podía creer lo que oía, su esposa iba a tener a su tercer hijo, entonces se levanto de la cama lo mas rápido posible, llamo a trunks y a bra mientras tomaba el teléfono para dárselo a Bulma.

-Que... Que, como me das el teléfono mientras estoy aquí, gruño la estresada mujer al ver que su esposo estaba tan relajado mientras ella sufría con los grandes dolores en su vientre.

-Mujer, ya sabes que no se utilizar esas cosas, anda llama al hospital, decía mientras le acercaba el teléfono.

En ese momento entraron trunks y bra alarmados por el trágico grito de su padre.

-¿Qué ocurre?, gritaba trunks alarmado mientras observaba la habitación, sin aun ver a su madre adolorida.

-Idiota, ¿no ves que mama va a tener a nuestro hermano?, decía la adolecente muy relajada.

-Oigan mocosos ¿es que no van a hacer nada?, ¿así con esa tranquilidad?, gritaba enfadado el príncipe.

-Pero papa, tu tampoco estas haciendo nada, ¡solo te quedas ahí diciéndonos cosas!, decía el chico un poco confundido.

Y así comenzaron a pelear mientras la pobre bulma se revolcaba en la cama del dolor, tomo fuerzas para gritarles a sus incomprendidos familiares.

-¡Oigan!, ¿Es que no ven que estoy a punto de parir?, gritaba ahora gruñona y empapada en sudor.

Al oír el gran grito de bulma todos se alarmaron y se dieron cuenta de las condiciones de bulma, entonces vegeta tomo el teléfono y se lo lanzo violentamente a trunks.

-Llama al hospital, la llevare volando, decía vegeta mientras se dirigía a trunks.

Dicho esto el Joven marco el numero del hospital, una mujer con voz chillona le contesto, trunks tratando de no reír ordeno que le asignaran la mejor habitación a su madre, pues trunks menciono que se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que la dueña de la "Corporación Capsula", al oír eso, trunks escucho a la mujer gritando alarmada para pedir una de las mejores habitaciones del hospital, después de eso trunks colgó.

-Vámonos, reserve la mejor habitación para mama, dijo trunks a su padre.

-Perfecto, ahora vámonos, Ordeno Vegeta mientras tomaba a su esposa delicadamente de la cama para tomarla con sus brazos y llevarla al hospital.

-Bra trae el bolso de mama, mientras tanto nosotros iremos volando lo más rápido posible al hospital, Se dirigió seriamente a su hermana mientras se paraba en la ventana para salir volando junto a su padre, mientras su madre gritaba histéricamente.

-¡Vámonos!, dejen de parlotear tanto, Grito furiosa la mujer mientras abrazaba a vegeta para no caerse durante el vuelo.

Dicho esto, los dos hombres salieron con la histérica mujer camino hacia el hospital, el viaje se torno violentamente cuando bulma estaba llegando a la desesperación, la inquieta mujer no paraba de moverse en los brazos de Vegeta que casi que se la cae al vacío mas de una vez.

-Ya mama, cálmate, ya estoy logrando ver el hospital, trataba de calmar a su madre el joven.

Al ver el gran edificio blanco fueron descendiendo poco a poco, mientras que bulma enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del príncipe, cuando llegaron a la entrada del hospital lograron ver a dos enfermeras saliendo disparadas de ahí directo a bulma con una silla de ruedas, vegeta ayudo a bulma a sentarse en la silla de ruedas y soltó un leve suspiro al ver que las enfermeras se llevaban a la histérica bulma.

-Uf, ¡esa mujer tiene una fuerza infernal!, descanso el príncipe mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarse.

-Pero, papa, ¿Qué no iras a acompañarla?, es que te veo muy relajado mientras mama esta allá sola, Trato de darle sentido a las acciones de su padre.

-Por dios, ¿Todavía falta mas?, con razón falte a sus nacimientos, se refería a Trunks y a Bra, Bueno, creo que iré a ver que necesita la loca gritona.

Dicho esto se entablo camino hacia la gran entrada del hospital, adentro trato de seguir el frustrado Ki de su mujer, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, vegeta logro oír a un doctor diciéndole a una enfermera que la gran bulma briefs gritaba a todo pulmón, vegeta soltó una leve sonrisa al oír eso, después de caminar unos minutos por los largos pasillos sintió el Ki de bulma detrás de una puerta que abrió atrevidamente, las enfermeras se quedaron viéndolo un rato, pero después se concentraron de nuevo en el parto de la agitada mujer.

-Hola gritona, como andas, trato de calmar las cosas.

-¿Qué como ando?,¿ tienes el descaro de preguntar?, eres increíble, ¡mírame!,¿Cómo crees que voy?, Le encaraba a Vegeta.

-Bueno no te pongas de sobrepasada, mira que estoy siendo gentil para que vengas a gritarme como si fuera alguno de tus trabajadores, gruñía el molesto príncipe.

Y como siempre empezaron a pelear, insultándose y gritándose mientras bulma trataba de sacar a la pequeña criatura de su vientre, pero después un bebe comenzó a llorar y eso hizo que la pareja dejara de pelear y comenzaran a buscar de donde provenía el lloriqueó.

Una enfermera corrió a envolver al pequeño bebe que lloraba, después se lo entrego al doctor.

el doctor abrió la cobija casi que para ver el contenido de ella, claro tenia que saber el genero del bebe, pero el doctor vio algo que cambio el color de su cara, pues vio algo muy extraño, pero vegeta y bulma aun no habían visto a la pequeña criatura que causaba tanto misterio en el doctor.

-De seguro ya vio la cola, sonrió vegeta.

-Si tal vez, decía la mujer agotada recostada en una camilla.

Pero luego el doctor comenzó a murmurar algo muy extraño que hizo que vegeta perdiera la paciencia.

-Óyeme insecto, dime que tiene mi hijo de una buena vez, dijo con un todo amenazante.

-Cálmate vegeta, de seguro nació igual de feo que tu, rio la mujer ahora un poco mas relajada.

-Cállate mujer, estoy hablando con el insecto, Amenazo el príncipe enojado.

El doctor se volteo y se logro ver una cola saliendo de una cobijita, pero aun no se veía el resto de la criatura, el doctor fue al grano.

-Señores, es que, es que, yo, tartamudeo, jamás había visto un bebe con tanto pelo, ni siquiera sabia que esto era posible, dijo el confundido doctor mientras le daba el pequeño bultito a bulma.

Al quitarle la cobijita al bebe notaron que este tenia un gran cabello puntiagudo igual que el de vegeta, bulma se impresiono al ver el parecido de este, lo que mas asustaba a bulma era su gran parecido, era un mini vegeta totalmente, ella le entrego la pequeña criatura al sorprendido padre, jamás había sentido tanta alegría y se alegraba mas porque no tenían esos peculiares cabellos morados ni azules, que tan solo verlos le enfermaban, él lo recibió dándole un pequeño y delicado abrazo, lo cual hizo a bulma asustarse ¿acaso el gran vegeta se estaría suavizando?, le llego a la mente ese pensamiento, después vegeta se quedo mirando al bebe un rato.

-Vaya, se parece mucho a mi, soltó una leve sonrisa, también ha de ser igual de fuerte, sonrió a un mas.

-¿Y como lo llamaremos?, tengo pensados muchos nombres, sonrió, ¡que tal llamémoslo Philip!, se alegró.

-¿Philip?, que es ese nombre tan..., tan…, Gay, sobresalto esa palabra, ni creas que mi hijo, un gran guerrero tendrá ese estúpido nombre.

-Ah!, y ¿tu como quieres llamarlo?, pregunto la enfadada mujer, pues quería ponerle Philip a rabiar.

-Bartolomeus, sonrió, ese nombre es digno de un saiyajin, tomo una posición peculiar en el, cruzo los brazos y cerro los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ja!, Créeme, ese nombre le arruinara la vida, cruzo los brazos y miro a vegeta en forma de burla.

-Entonces dime ¿como lo llamamos?, se enfureció el príncipe.

-Ya se!, Se levanto bruscamente de la camilla, Philip Vegeta.

-¿Philip Vegeta?, y ese nombre es mejor que bartolomeus, dijo con sarcasmo.

-Pero piénsalo, es mas, sutil, ¿no crees?, trato de convencerlo.

-Hay mujer, suspiro, esta bien pongámosle ese estúpido nombre al bebe, pero luego no te quejes porque se ríen de el, tomo al bebe y se lo entrego a bulma, entonces Philip vegeta será…

Después de un rato salieron los tres del hospital, después de firmar muchos papeles, en la salida trunks y bra los esperaban alegres y sonrientes, estaban muy emocionados al ver a su hermanito, no les importo mucho que se pareciera tanto a vegeta, mas bien sintieron una gran alegría porque ahora su padre estará tan ocupado entrenando al bebe que se olvidaría de ellos y al fin podrían salir, aunque trunks ya tenia alrededor de 21 años, se comportaba como un adolecente y bra, se seguía comportando como una niña , solo se comportaba como una adulta cuando estaba goten, el hijo menor de goku, el cual era su novio y amigo, ya que el resto de sus amigos casi no estaban con ella por temor a que su padre les hiciera algo, y conociendo a vegeta..

-Que lindo bebe, salto de alegría bra, podre sacarlo con goten, llevarlo al parque, se hacia una lista de cosas que hacer, hasta que vegeta la interrumpió.

-Ni creas que acercaras a mi hijo, decía con una gran sobresalto, a esos engendros de kakaroto, ya me basto con que ellos les pegaran la idiotez, pero no, a este no le pegaran esas estúpidas costumbres.

-Hay vegeta, hablas como si el bebe fuera solo tuyo, todos podrán ver al bebe, y es mas, goku será el primero en ver al bebe, dijo bulma riendo.

-Esta bien llévalo con esos inútiles, después no digas que es un idiota, Gruñía molesto.

Todos rieron al ver la sobre protección de vegeta, nadie había conocido ese lado tan extraño de vegeta, el, el había sacado su lado paterno, tal vez porque se vio reflejado en el pequeño niño, ya que tenia un gran parecido a el.

Después de una larga charla acerca del futuro guerrerito, decidieron irse a casa como una familia ahora mas grande, quien sabe todas las aventuras que tendrían, vegeta cargo al bebe con una gran delicadeza y se fue volando, trunks cargo a bulma y bra también emprendió vuelo, y ahí iba la gran familia feliz, imaginando que les depararía el futuro.

Continuara…

_**Comentarios de el/la autor/a.**_

_**Bueno hasta aqui el primer capitulo de la familia, pronto estare haciendo varios capitulos, recuerden que este fic estara relacionado con sucesos que les ocurre a cada integrante de la familia, pido disculpas por algunos errores, pero entiendan que soy nueva en esto de escribir.  
**_

_**y les dare un acercamiento a lo que pasara en el proximo capitulo: cierta personita tendra que cuidar de cierta criatura durante dos días ¿que ocurrira?  
**_


	2. Cuidando al mocoso

Hola, este es el segundo capitulo de la familia.

-**Cuidando al mocoso.**

Era una agradable mañana, todos en la C.C dormían apaciblemente, cuando de pronto el sonido de un teléfono comenzó a sonar, el llamado venia desde la habitación de bulma, quien dormía con su príncipe gruñón, el cual estaba durmiendo como un bebe, la mujer se levanto de su cama y tomo el teléfono que estaba al lado de su cama.

-¿Ho..la?, contesto a una voz un poco adormilada y casi que susurrante para no despertar a su querido esposo.

-Señora brief, dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea, necesitamos que venga, pues el viaje a Londres se adelanto y tendrá que venir, osino las personas de Mahnig Corp. No harán trato con usted.

-Oh, que tragedia, Comento la alarmada bulma, pues tendré que vestirme, voy en camino, dicho esto colgó.

Se levanto delicadamente y cogió aire como si fuera a pegar un gran grito mirando al príncipe que dormía como un bebito en la cama.

-¡Vegeta!, grito con fuerza como si fuera a convertirse en súper saiyajin.

Vegeta no puedo reaccionar , elevo su Ki y callo al piso con mucha fuerza, su corazón latía 4000 veces por segundo, parecía que se le fuera a salir el corazón, mientras bulma solo reía maliciosamente. Vegeta al verla se enfureció y se levanto para preguntarle a la mujer vulgar que le causaba tanta gracia, por poco explotaba la casa.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?, exigía una explicación de aquel acto atrevido, ¿eh? Dime, tu no soportas verme feliz, ¡siempre haces algo que me saque la paciencia!, decía el colapsado hombre.

-¡Jajajajaja!, echaba cargadas, ¿verdad que te asuste?, pobrecito, decía sarcástica.

-Bueno ya que quieres, no hiciste ese acto tan atrevido por verme asustado ¿o si?, porque si es así te juro que cobrare venganza, amenazaba el príncipe en un tono muy agradable.

-Ah, verdad casi lo olvido, tendrás que cuidar a Philip porque tengo que irme a un conferencia, explicaba la mujer.

-¿Y por eso me levantaste a gritos?, decía enfadado, eres increíble, pues claro que lo cuidare, pero no me hago responsable si el mocoso muere de hambre, decía muy enserio el príncipe tembloroso por ese gran susto.

-¡Oye!, Mas vale que lo cuides como es o tendrás que hacer tu comida solito, Claro como si pudiera, hablaba para si misma, ¿oíste?, parecía que si hablaba enserio.

-Que amenazadora eres, pero ya también tengo mis formas de vengarme, la miraba de una forma picara, así que no me vengas con tus amenazas mujer.

-¡Ja!, muy gracioso, pero ya enserio vas a cuidarlo y espero que el bebe no sufra contusiones, pase hambre, se sienta solo, y mucho menos, óyeme bien, no quiero que digas tus palabrotas en frente de el, hablaba muy enserio tanto así como asesino.

-Claro, Claro, como digas mujer, decía distraído mirando por la ventana a sus dos hijos que corrían hacia el auto de trunks, por cierto, ¿A dónde van esos mocosos?.

-Van a la biblioteca, están muy estudiosos, decía ingenuamente, sin imaginarse que sus hijitos estudiosos iban a una fiesta.

-Están muy estudiosos últimamente, creo que luego iré a ver en que andan esos mocosos, decía mientras los miraba yéndose.

-Bueno, tenemos una conversación muy interesante, pero voy tarde así que la terminaremos luego, decía mientras miraba la hora, mejor me voy a bañar.

-Si bueno, iré a ver al mocoso perezoso, debería estar despierto ya, y con ese grito…, hablaba con sarcasmo.

Bulma entro al baño mientras vegeta salía de la habitación para ir a ver a su pequeño doble. Vegeta caminaba por un corredor hasta llegar a una puerta que decía "P. Vegeta", la abrió y entro a un cuarto con varios juguetes tirados y al fondo una cunita azul con nubes, camino hasta la cuna solo para ver al pequeñito sentado como si estuviera esperándolo.

-Oh veo que ya estas despierto mocoso, bien prepárate porque hoy la pasaras muy bien con tu padre, decía mientras lo cargaba.

El bebe solo reía y movía sus manitas, el apenas tenia 1 año, por lo tanto decía solo unas palabritas, por eso vegeta no podía decir ninguna palabrota, porque si no el bebe la copiaría como si fuera un loro y eso haría que bulma se enfadara muchísimo.

*En la noche*

Vegeta y P. Vegeta estaban sentados en el sofá, Vegeta estaba viendo la tele y P. Vegeta miraba a su padre insistente, lo cual irritaba a vegeta porque se sentía intimidado, pero igual no decía nada solo no trataba de hacerle caso, de pronto bajo bulma con una gran maleta, esta se veía pesada ya que bulma la arrastraba por todas las escaleras y hacia mucha fuerza. Al ver esto vegeta se levanto del sofá impresionado.

-Mujer, a donde vas con esa gran maleta, solo te iras dos días, decía impresionado.

-Hay vegeta aquí van mis cosas, creo que empaque pocas, pero sobreviviré, decía mientras reía.

Vegeta solo se quedo mirando impresionado, que mujer tan vanidosa. Bulma llevo la maleta hasta la entrada, donde un chofer le ayudo.

-Vegeta, en el refrigerador te puse las cosas que debes darle al bebe, por favor no lo mates, decía muy exagerada, ni que vegeta fuera tan tonto (bueno yo creo que si se trata de cuidar a alguien…).

-Si, vete ya, decía un poco molesto, odiaba que le digieran que era un irresponsable.

Bulma se fue un poco preocupada, pero después de un rato se calmo, mientras tanto en C.C, Vegeta estaba sentado en el sofá con el bebe a su lado, pero de pronto dieron un programa de acción a lo que el sin pensarlo comenzó a decir palabrotas, P. vegeta estaba mirándolo riéndose y en un momento comenzó a decir una peculiar palabra.

-In…Se…To, tartamudeaba al hablar mientras se reía.

Vegeta al escuchar eso escupió lo que estaba bebiendo solo para imaginarse lo que le diría bulma si lo escuchaba decir eso, seria el fin del mundo, bueno, para el, porque a pesar de ser tan fuerte, bulma le asustaba mucho, ella podría ser maligna.

-Vegeta, Hijo, no…no vuelvas a decir eso, por lo que mas quieras hijito, hablaba entre dientes, odia rogar y mucho mas a un bebe.

-No, In…Se…To, reía muchísimo mas el pequeño.

-Oye, sé que eres un niño inteligente y no quiero que digas esas palabras, le decía casi que llorando.

Inseto, inseto, lo repetía y lo repetía mientras reía y aplaudía.

Vegeta se levanto hacia el teléfono y llamo a la única persona que podría ayudarlo, él no quería pero tampoco quería ser asesinado por bulma, marco unos números y una mujer agitada contesto.

-¿Hola, Hola?, preguntaba la mujer un poco cansada.

-Necesito que venga, tengo un pequeño problema con P. Vegeta, Comento el príncipe.

-ah, vegeta, ¿Bulma te puso a cuidar a p. Vegeta?, preguntaba en un tono preocupado, pobre niño, de seguro su tonto padre no sabe ni darle de comer, se dijo para si misma, bueno vegeta escucho todo lo que dijo.

-Bueno, deje de ser una mujer tan atrevida, ¿Va a venir o dejo de perder mi tiempo en usted?, decía en un tono grosero.

-Bueno, bueno ya voy, deje de ser tan atrevido, no se como bulma puede aguantarte, gritaba ahora enfadada.

-Bueno no necesito que me digan algo que yo tampoco se, apúrese mas bien, Insistía el principie en aprietos.

Después de unas cuantas palabras de la mujer mas vulgar, vegeta se apresuró a sentarse solo para ver que el niño ya no estaba, vegeta ahora estaba en un gran lio. Primero trato de buscar su Ki, pero este era tan pequeño que era casi imposible encontrarlo, después corrió como loco buscando al niño.

-Mocoso, que necesito para que aparezcas, yo solo trataba de ser un buen padre, Decía el pobre vegeta a punto de llorar, pues ya se estaba imaginando que le haría bulma.

-¡Ya se!, buscare a esos mocos, haber si pueden ayudarme, decía mientras localizaba el Ki de trunks.

Cuando encontró el Ki, salió de la casa y comenzó a elevarse hasta llegar a una altura considerable, después de un rato sintió el Ki mas cerca y luego vio una casa donde salían luces por todos lados.

-Si claro una biblioteca, se decía para si mismo mientras sonreía

Disminuyo su altura hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa, de allí provenía música, la puerta estaba abierta, así que con mayor razón se aventó a dentro para buscar a sus "estudiosos" hijos, después de pasar dentro de una multitud de jóvenes alocados y bailando hasta marearse, vegeta encontró a sus hijos en una esquina sentados en un gran sofá blanco, alrededor de este se encontraban latas de bebidas alcohólicas vacías. Él se acercó con un poco de enfado, tampoco seria como bulma de alborotado para castigarlos, trunks al verlo acercarse se le vino la sangre a la cabeza y se le abrieron los ojos como para salirse de orbita.

-Bra, llamaba muy agitado a su hermana que, estaba con goten en un cariñoso acto de besos al otro lado del sofá.

Bra no le hizo caso, ya que ella estaba muy cómoda en donde estaba.

-¡Bra!, ahora muy serio pero tembloroso, Pa…pa, esta aquí y viene para acá, de pronto su voz se quebró y quería salir corriendo de la desesperación.

Bra al escuchar esas palabras se soltó bruscamente de goten solo para verificar si era verdad, al ver a su padre se asusto mucho, ella ya imaginaba que le dirá, pero le dio mas preocupación lo que le haría a goten, pues él ya le había advertido sobre acercársele a goten.

Vegeta llego a una distancia justa como para gritarles, se paro ahí y puso sus manos en su cadera, en su cara se mostraba una sonrisa maligna, quien sabe que querrá hacer.

-Bra, trunks, vengan acá, les dijo en un tono relajado señalando el piso en frente de el.

-Papa, por favor no me mates, soy un joven con futuro, le rogaba el pobre trunks caminando hacia su padre.

-¿Jovencito?, por favor tienes 22 años, ni siquiera sé que haces en fiestas como estas, deberías estar buscando trabajo, ¿o es que piensas trabajar con tu madre toda la vida? le contradecía su "magnifica" escusa de seguir vivo.

Bra simplemente estaba distraída haciéndole señas a goten para que no se dejara ver de su padre, vegeta al ver esto se enfado mas y se dirigió a bra.

-Ya, no tienes que hacerle señas, de todos modos algún día romperías mis reglas, le decía enfadado, el no podía creer que su hija estaba con un hijo de… kakaroto.

Trunks y bra se pararon justamente donde su padre les dijo, ellos ya estaban esperando un gran sermón y quien sabe un castigo el resto de la vida, pero ellos están mas preocupados por lo que les diría su madre, oh, ella si los castigaría como Kami manda.

-Bueno, creo que me han decepcionado, creí que eran inteligentes, pero me equivoque, esperen a que bulma sepa de esto, creo que estarán castigados TODA la vida, primero por decirle mentiras y segundo, porque parece que huelen a alcohol, así que tendrán un castigo, creo que en estos momentos desearían estar en el infierno, les hablaba seriamente a sus hijos, pero Vegeta quería algo mas, que traumarlos los esos dos días hasta que llegara bulma y les diera un buen castigo.

-Papa, por favor no le cuentes a mama, haremos lo que sea, le rogaba trunks.

-Si, quiero que hagan algo, y les prometo no decirle nada a su madre, ahora cambio su voz a una negociante.

-Si, papa haremos lo que sea, solo dinos, si quieres que rompa mis tarjetas esta bien, pero… tampoco le hagas nada a goten , ahora estaba rogándole mucho mas la preocupada bra.

-Bueno, ¡ya!, déjenme decirles que deben hacer, ya decía en un tono molesto, necesito que busquen a P. Vegeta.

-Papa, ¿no me digas que…?, ¡Lo dejaste perder!, oh, esto se lo contaremos a mama, chantajeaba bra a su padre.

-si, lleguen a decirle algo a bulma y les juro que no vivirán para contarlo, amenazaba vegeta a bra.

-En el parque de diversiones, interrumpió trunks un poco nervioso, P. Vegeta esta en el parque de diversiones, ¿Cómo es que llego allí?, trunks había sentido el Ki de su hermano, pues el soltó una gran energía que ahora les permitiría sentirlo.

-¿que?, ¿el mocoso esta en el parque de diversiones?, wow, si que llego lejos, se decía vegeta un poco confundido.

-¡Bueno, ya que estamos esperando!, alguien puede hacerle algo, decía la preocupada bra a los dos hombres que estaban distraídos.

-Oh, si verdad, mejor vámonos, aprobó trunks lo que dijo su hermana.

Los tres preocupados familiares, salieron de la fiesta y se dispusieron a elevarse para ir a toda prisa al parque de diversiones, donde esta su hermano de 1 año, que ni siquiera sabían como rayos llego allí si ni siquiera podía caminar.

**_*En el parque de diversiones*_**

Bra, trunks y vegeta llegaron al parque de diversiones en busca de su hermano, pero como no podían localizarlo buscando su Ki, se dispusieron a buscarlo con la vista, Bra se subió a la rueda de la fortuna para verlo desde esa gran altura, pero lastimosamente no lo vio (pues claro, es un bebe), trunks busco en los puestos de comida, ya que imagino que el niño tendría hambre, pero no vio nada y vegeta simplemente caminaba por el parque muy relajado y con sus brazos cruzados, tal vez si el niño lo viera correría hacia el, pero esto, tampoco obtuvo resultado.

Ya era muy tarde y el parque iba a cerrar, los 3 familiares preocupados estaban saliendo de la locación, cuando de pronto, Goten apareció con algo en sus manos, que por la oscuridad no les era posible ver, vegeta al verlo se alarmo y se adelanto enojado para hablarle o mejor dicho Gritarle.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, no estamos para besos ni nada de esas cosas, ¿no ves que ese mocoso malagradecido no aparece?, le decía Vegeta a goten muy agitado.

-Señor vegeta, se dirijo a el entregándole algo.

Vegeta lo recibió algo confundido, al momento de ver, estaba su hijo durmiendo placenteramente, vegeta sintió como si un elefante se le bajara de la espalada y dio un gran suspiro.

-¡Goten!, lo encontraste, bra corrió a abrazarlo, ¡Gracias!, le dijo dándole un beso.

Vegeta al ver esto elevo mas su Ki, pero después recordó que fue goten quien salvo su vida y dejo que el momento pasara.

-Mocoso, ¿Cómo rayos llegaste hasta aquí?, preguntaba vegeta a su hijo dormido, parece que serás muy poderoso, sonrió.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos a casa, Dijo trunks mientras se elevaba.

-Si, pero primero, paremos a comer algo, tengo mucha hambre, dijo goten tocándose el estomago.

-Claro, goten, vamos a comer algo, dijo bra abrazándolo.

Vegeta simplemente se quedo callado mirando al atrevido de goten.

-Vámonos, Yo…, también tengo hambre, sonreía vegeta con el infante en sus brazos.

*En el restaurante*

Todos reían y comían, menos vegeta, el nunca compartía esos agradables momentos con su familia, el nada mas estaba pensativo, pero de pronto se atraganto con una bebida.

-Oh, ¡la mujer de kakaroto!,¡la deje esperando en la casa!, decía vegeta recordando cuando la llamo tiempo antes de ir a la fiesta.

-Mama debe estar a punto de romper la puerta, imaginaba goten a su madre.

Todos estaban riendo cuando P. Vegeta despertó e interrumpió las carcajadas de todos.

-In…se…To, reía mientras miraba a su padre.

Vegeta simplemente se quedo neutral y muy asustado.

-Si, muere insecto, reía vegeta con su hijo.

-Oh, Alguien estará en problemas, Dijo trunks riéndose.

Todos se rieron y pasaron un buen rato en familia pero mientras…

*_**En C.C***_

-Vegeta,¡ ábreme!, Gritaba Milk a todo pulmón, mientras tocaba la puerta de la casa, fantástico, ya no quiere abrirme, ¡de seguro secuestraron a mi goten esos rebeldes!, ¡ábranme!

Continuara…

**_Bueno este es el segundo capitulo, gracias por sus reviews, tratare de publicar los siguientes capitulos lo mas rapido posible :)_**

**_ecenas del proximo capitulo. ciertas personitas quieren privacidad, pero una criaturita no los dejara ni tomarse de la mano ¿que pasara?_**


End file.
